


Burning Flame

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is frustrated all round, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, Implied Hate Sex, Lust, M/M, Old feelings resurface during their in-ring encounter, Set during Dean and Seth's post break up feud, Seth and Dean had a very physical relationship in the past, Seth believes they are strictly physical, now they are having a hard time giving up on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: The feelings are gone, but the itch is still there.





	Burning Flame

Seth tried to resist, he really did. But what transpired in the ring earlier between him and Dean was really distracting him from focusing on anything else. He knew he was over Dean. He told it to himself all the time. But there still was this itch. An itch he knew would always be stirred whenever he got his hands on Dean in the ring. That seem to happen to a lot lately since Dean and Seth often found themselves at each others throats.

He remembered how Dean had bared his neck in submission when Seth had gripped his hair and asked him _‘Do you like it, huh?’_. He knew the way Dean’s eyes had glazed over that the little moment took Dean momentarily back to a head space that was only reserved for when he used to let Seth have him all. Those times were over, or at least they both believed so. But the boner Dean was sporting after their match was pretty evident in regard to the hold Seth still had over him.

It wasn’t that Seth was messing with Dean intentionally. They were no longer what they used to be. The intimacy was replaced with hatred and violence. Seth kept screaming how worthless Dean was whenever he got the chance, but his touch told a different story whenever he found himself back in Dean’s proximity. He simply couldn’t help but tease Dean in the ring. Humiliate him, wreck him. Because even though he didn’t miss Dean, he missed having Dean at his mercy every night. He missed having Dean come to him for needs only Seth could fulfill.

Seth had found his way into Dean’s locker room after their match. Dean was sitting there in his misery, an ice pack placed over his shoulder. When his gaze fell onto Seth, his eyes narrowed and a scowl appeared on his face.

“What the fuck do you want?”

Seth had smirked when he heard Dean’s raspy annoyed voice. He ran his eyes over Dean’s body, and he couldn’t help but lick at his lips.

“Tsk tsk. Why so hostile Deano? Why the mixed signals? Your eyes show nothing but disdain, but your body still acts like my slave.”

“Shut up.”

Seth chuckled and walked closer towards Dean, who stood up from where he was sitting in a chair. The ice pack falling onto the floor but Dean’s only focus was on Seth. As they stood face to face, Seth couldn’t help but smirk at the defiance radiating out of Dean.

“Admit it Dean. You are still my little slut. Or at least you want to be.”

Seth was ready when Dean tried to throw a punch at him. He was quick to catch his wrist and twist Dean’s arm to bring him against his chest. One arm going around Dean’s throat to hold him there as Dean’s back pressed against Seth’s chest.

“Easy there Baby Boy. Easy. You don’t wanna get all handsy with me.”

“Let me go Seth.”

“Or?”

Seth grinned when Dean struggled in his arms, promoting Seth to tighten his grip against Dean’s throat. He pressed his lips against Dean’s ear as he whispered in a dark voice. “You won’t do a damn thing Dean. You are still my whore. Still my little bitch. And I can play with you however the fuck I want. This here…” Seth reached down and grabbed a hold of Dean’s ass and gave it a harsh squeeze as he continued, “Belongs to me. I bet you want me to take care of your little problem. Lets see if you are still hard..” Seth reached around and palmed at Dean’s crotch. A smirk appearing on his face as he felt Dean hardened length underneath the thick layer of clothing.

The whimper that ripped out of Dean’s throat was like music to Seth’s ear. He knew if Dean wanted to get out of his hold, he was perfectly capable of doing so. But he was not really trying hard. Which only made Seth more bold in his touches.

“My little bitch…Shameless slut…Look at you…So fucking hard..”

“Why are you here? Why? Don’t you fucking hate my guts?” Dean spilled out, voice full of venom. Seth only pressed himself further close against Dean’s body. Finding a sick pleasure running through his whole being at finally finding himself back in old territory. “Me hating your guts doesn’t mean I don’t miss fucking you.”

“Fuck you!” Dean’s voice was weak, and Seth turned Dean’s head a little towards his face so he could look into those baby blue eyes. “No baby. If anything, I am gonna be fucking you. I bet that’s what you want huh? What is it…No one’s been taking care of your greedy little ass? You must be feeling so empty since you last felt me in you. You cannot function properly if you are not fucked like a little bitch. Lucky for you, my dick wants a relief too.”

Dean growled out, involuntarily grinding his ass against Seth’s erection. “I..I fucking hate you Seth..I hate you..”

Seth hummed as he felt his cock stirring. He could feel how frustrated his ex-lover really was. He could feel the struggle in Dean. His body was betraying him, and Seth was intent on taking full advantage of that.

“Shhs…You can hate me later. Right now, I want you to shut your pretty little mouth and let us both have what we want. You ass needs a pounding, and I need a relief. No one else in gonna do it for you, so you better just take it from me. Tell me…Tell me you don’t want that and I’ll leave you alone. But I want you to be a man and admit that me leaving you alone is the last thing you want.”

Seth wasn’t ready when Dean’s elbow connected with his rib and he momentarily lost his hold on Dean. Dean turning on his heels and landing a loud harsh slap on Seth’s face.

“FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!”

Seth covered his face with his palm, not really believing that Dean just hit him. He growled out and looked up at Dean. Dean’s teary furious eyes looked back at him, not really backing down.

“You can’t be happy just taking away everything from me Seth can you? You took away my heart and soul, now you wanna rip away my pride…Fuck you.” Dean said again, slowly this time. Seth shook his head. Chuckling as he rubbed at his cheek. “Wow…Feisty little bitch. Don’t act like I don’t know how to handle you when you are being a defiant brat Dean. I own you. And you know it. Stop acting like you wouldn’t give it all just to have a taste of me again. Tell me..” Seth suddenly came into Dean’s space again, grabbing his upper arms and shaking him a little as he continued, “Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll leave you alone. Come on. You are so brave..So proud. Tell that to my fucking cock and I’ll go.”

Seth watched how Dean’s eyes struggled to hold his gaze, mouth trembling as he tried to say something but nothing came out of those slightly chapped lips. Seth smirked, knowing well he had Dean exactly where he wanted. He brought his lips closer against Dean’s and whispered in a dirty voice, “The marks I am gonna put on your ass tonight are gonna put this little slap to shame. You’ll learn your place Dean.” Seth slipped a key card in Dean’s jeans pocket, giving his ass a firm squeeze before he retrieved his hand. “I’ll be waiting for you.” With that, Seth took his leave. Knowing well enough that he would be finding Dean at his door later tonight.

 

 


End file.
